Sons of Norway
by Lady-Bloodrose
Summary: When One of their own is attacked how will DethKlok react


Title: The Sons Of Norway

Author: Hermes Angel

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Swearing, Disturbing imagery. Religious themes, and fanatical psychos

The Sons Of Norway

In an outpost not to far from the shield generators of the great castle of Mordhaus sat a man with the world's most boring job air monitoring and early response. Nothing was wrong with the job per say it was really important and all that jazz but it just wasn't what he signed up for.

He was a bodyguard not a lab tech or an air tech or whatever. The biggest problem was that in the past four months there had been no albums, no tour, no public appearances nothing and they had a surpluses on guard and so here he was stuck in this renki dink little box of a room.

He looked over to the clock just as it turned 11:02am. He grunted feeling like slamming his head in to the desk repeatedly just to get relief he got out of his chair to got to the bathroom and to grab some more premium duncan house coffee oh whoop didi do.

He gotten back and was taking his first sip when the proximity alarm went off he choked and hot coffee shot through his nose. He scrambled coughing trying to see what the hell was going on he looked up to see a plan had wandered in to their airspace.

He narrowed his eyes it wasn't diverting its course. He checked the message loop that informed planes to stay the hell away from here. He picked up the headset. He was going to find out what the hell was going on

"Unidentified Aircraft this is Mordhaus Watchtower 636 kloketter 213 you are flying in to a restricted area Identify your self and your intentions in this Airspace" his eyes narrowed as his demands where met with static. he swivelled his chair to the weapons systems and started to fix them on the target. This had to be the most enjoyable part of his job. He loved playing with really big guns.

A pop up entered the screen warning him that on its current trajectory if he where to shoot down the plane it would land as a fiery heap of metal right in the middle of Morhaus "oh well aint that just...beautiful just freckin beautiful" his eyebrows furrowed. He click a button on the panel. A bright cheery voice sang out of the speaker

"Dispatch"

" Yeah this is Watch Tower 636 Kloketter 213 codename" he cringed "Fair Juliet I'm gonna need an air escort to get this asshole out of our air space if I where to shoot it down. It would land right smack dab in the middle of the haus and I don't think Ofdensen would like that very much"

The voice giggled "I'm sure he wouldn't. Alright Fair Juliet I'll go ahead and get a squad together and alert you when it's ready to get your confirmation" the speaker clicked and the buttons light died

His hand scrubbed across his face as he checked the scanners again to see where the plane was. His eyebrow hitched as it picked up velocity and dropped altitude. He cursed and grabbed the head set to try again "Unidentified Aircraft This is Mordhaus Watchtower 636 klokketter 213 this is your second warning you are flying in a restricted Airspace Identify your self and you intentions in this airspace failure to provide this information will force us to take action that may result in injury to yourself and your crew"

Again there was nothing but cold static met his demand. The console speaker crackled with life as the "oh shit" button blazed with life and a cheery voice rang out over the airwaves "Fair Juliet this is Dispatch come in Fair Juliet" "fair Juliet here" he cringed as he said it

"Your squad is all lined up like the little tin soldier that they are and are awaiting you confirmation"

"I have to give final warning and then you'll have you confirm Dispatch"

"I'll await on baited breath Fair Juliet"

He bit back an unprofessional retort and ignored the little speaker that decided to give him so much hell. He checked the scanner one final time to see that the plane had dropped altitude as of now they where barely above the tree line he leaned back in to his chair to issue one more warning

"Unidentified aircraft this is Mordhaus watchtower 636 Kloketter 213 this is your final warning Identify your self and state your intentions in this Airspace or actions will be taken I repeat this is you final warning"

once again he was met with static he reached for the button to get rid of plane when he heard it

a click the channel was open he waited for them to speak

all that met his ears where the sound of heavy breathing

in the background he heard muffled voices and the sound of the cargo

a dry rasping voice cam across the air waves

"the prodical son has returned"

and then static once more

213 jammed his hand on the button "dispatch come in dispatch this is fair Juliet come in" the frantic tone rattled the airwaves. "Dispatch" the once cheery voice had turned deadly serious

"Confirmation code Alpha Alpha 99863201 Beta Omega Delta Delta and for gods sakes their dropping something get the bomb squad over to the landing sight"

"Confirmation code received and accepted thank you fair Juliet for you information Long May DethKlok Rule"

" Ruling us is only the beginning"

He leaned back in his chair sighing in relife that his part was done and that his lords would be safe. He glanced at the pin up calander that was on the wall December 15 what an eventful day. Leaning further back in to his chair he glanced at the clock and froze 11:32 am. In his mind flashes of forgotten bible classes went through like a movie on a screen

*it not possible Why tell him of all people I couldn't be the only man named Luke*

[SCENE BREAK]


End file.
